A vehicle is a device configured to move in a desired direction by a user who is on board. Typically, an automobile will be taken as an example.
For convenience of users of a vehicle, various types of sensors and electronic devices are typically provided in a vehicle. In particular, for convenience of driving, research on an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) is being actively carried out. Furthermore, development of an autonomous vehicle is being actively carried out.